


Fanfiction, the...fanfiction?

by Noodle1Addict1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Sex, Smut, cum, hello kitty underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle1Addict1/pseuds/Noodle1Addict1
Summary: It’s everyone having sex randomly while everything is just dumb random shit
Relationships: Drphil/obama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fanfiction, the...fanfiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeeeee this is so FYCJIGN stupid

Fanfiction  
Ahem.. You’d think Dr.Phil's penis would be bigger, I met his parents, his wife, his child, all to get laid, but was it worth it? No. But you know who has a big dick (46 incher) .. His dad ;). It’s veiny too, I gave him head under the kitchen table while we were eating with his wife. And you bet, I ate her out too. Delicious wet ass pussy. Blac Chyna could NEVER. My next target, his dad, how will I fuck him? Easy, I’ll tell him how much car insurance he can save if he switches to geico. Allstate was a scam anyways. So I sucked Allstates dick too. That was a fucking 2 incher. Microscopic. I was backstage when Daddy Phil was beefing with that red-haired rat, Danielle Brocolli otherwise known as Bhad Bharbie or something. Holy shit, I looked into the crowd, I saw Obama. He was so fine, so hot, I even saw his 3874 inch boner. I wonder what his last name is. I can’t wait for it to be my last name though.. ;). ONE HOUR LATER, Obama leads me into this room, he took me into a...sex hotel.. I walked in and saw the dimmed red lights, I turned to look at him, quickly, he pins me against a wall. “What are you doing?” I asked blushing, I knew what he was doing, I just wanted to be Y/N. He breathes against my neck, his warm breath moving swiftly against it, he licks my neck seductively. He throws me onto the bed and slips the My Little Pony panties off of my legs. I gasped. “What are you doing, Obama-san-” He took out his big ass dick, he took off the rest of his clothes and positioned his rock hard member against my entrance, he looked at me, I nod as a signal to put it in. He didn’t hesitate, he slams it in, I moan out loudly in pure bliss. Suddenly, Daddy Phil walks in with Danielle Brocolli and looks at me. I blush even more, Obama speaks, “ orgy?” Dr.Phil doesn’t hesitate. I yell, “NO, PHIL HAS A SMALL PEEN!!!” Obama gasps. “Is this true?” Phil looks down in embarrassment. He starts sobbing. He takes off his Lady Gaga weave and uses it like a tissue. “Yes..” he cried.. “I got it from my dad..” Wait.. but his dad had a big ass dick… “He also has a small peen” I GASP, I remember when i hooked up with the mailman, he had a small peen, and he told me about his secret love child. “YOUR MOTHER IS A CHEATER.” Suddenly, Daddy Phil loses it. He throws a chair at Obama’s head, and unfortunately Obama passed away. He got resurrected as Addison Rae. Danielle Brocolli jumped out of the window and got picked up by a helicopter. Who needed her anyways. I stare at what once used to be my sugar daddy. Tears streamed down my face, I killed him and stuffed his body inside the hotel mattress. I suddenly pass out, everything goes black, “hello.” That voice… SPONGEBOB IS THAT U?>!>>!>@>@?. “Spongebob…?” “Yes it's me Y/N...I survived.” “HOW” “I swam out of my massive cum load”  
before ⏰ you 👨 die 💀 imma ☺️ try 🥺 and 👿 fuck 🍆 you 🧍 baby 🙀  
Sponge bob spits out suspicious liquid. Noah Beck busts through the door, and starts making love with Spongebob. Spongebob was bottoming, that shit was hot. Before  
Huh.. A light appears above me, I look up. “SKY DADDY???” None other than Jesus wine loving Christ appears. “Yes its time” “DID I DIE” “No im just gonna fuck you real quick” “O” I ran away. I knew he had a small pp.


End file.
